mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 134: Dukes Down, Dunks Up
"Dukes Down, Dunks Up" was originally released on December 31, 2012. Description We're closing out this year with a thorough discussion of what Tom Hanks looks like down there, because we love you, and frankly, we think we're spending a little too much time together. A little separation in 20-Bakers-Doz is just what the doctor ordered. Suggested Talking Points Old Langs Sign, Dog Chocolate, Family Circus Dubstep Drop, Christmas Cards, Don't Let Me Into My Slippies, Rebounders, Subway Nugs, Semmeomaway, Tom Hanks Method Bush Outline 05:22 - My girlfriend and I recently purchased delicious chocolate bars during a trip abroad to give as a gift to friends. Unfortunately, while unpacking our dog found the bag with the chocolate and starting chewing on it. We were lucky enough to stop unintelligible didn't tear open any of the wrappers, but many of them now have visible bite marks. Since then my girlfriend and I have been arguing about whether or not it is appropriate to still give these as gifts. I opened one to see if they were okay, and it had a pattern of indents that very clearly showed that some small animal had been chewing on it. Since the wrappers are mostly intact, she thinks it's okay to give and pretend to be surprised if someone brings up the bite marks. I feel guilty and think we should throw them away and buy some new last-minute gifts. Who is right? How would you feel if you got one as a gift? -- Confectory Conundrum 10:48 - Y - Sent in by Ira Wray, from Yahoo Answers user Crystal S, who asks: What are some simple ideas for family circus act? I am looking for ideas for my family, there are my parents, me (21) and 3 sisters (16, 11, and 8) We have our family reunion/party next weekend and it's Circus themed. SO, we need a simple Circus act that we can do. It can be funny, or something really cool but simple and cheap is what we want! If you have any ideas please let me know! 18:48 - My fiancée and I have been discussing future Christmas traditions as we face the next Candlenights, and all others, as a married couple. I am adamant that we will not be sending Christmas cards, as it is an outdated tradition given all the methods of staying in touch that this wonderful age provides us. How do I convince her it is a waste of time? -- No Noel Notices In North Carolina 24:40 - Hey, I was in a 3.5 year relationship (my first one ever), and was dumped a little over a month ago. It was far from a perfect relationship - a sizable chunk of it was long distance, we didn't have much in common, and I think when it ended neither of us were really happy. I've started seeing a new girl and I'm feeling pretty happy, but I can't shake the feeling that I might just be rebounding. I don't want to make such a predictable mistake, but I also don't want to rule out the possibility of finding the right girl. How can I seperate real feelings from the rebound? -- Love-Longing In Long Island 32:03 - Y - Sent in by Will Unintelligible, from Yahoo Answers user Flox, who asks: Would it be nice if Subway sell 3 inches sandwich for a dollar? Best Answer: In decemember they have 6 inch for $2 so it would be 3 inches for $1 so if u eat half 37:40 - MZ - Sponsored by Extreme Restraints. 42:43 - Hey, this year I'm invited to three different New Years Eve parties, and I have no idea which one I should go to. Here on the deets on each: * Party 1 is a "Fancy Dinner Party." It's in quotes because I don't know if it is ironic fancy or genuine fancy, and it's hosted by my male best friend who I've been in love with for years, but he has a girlfriend now, and I'd drink and get sad. * Party 2 involves my female best friend and some mutual friends I sort of know, trekking into New York City on New Years, and singing and drinking our hearts out at a Karaoke bar, but besides my friend I don't like many of the other people, and I really can't enjoy Karaoke unless I'm plastered. * Party 3 involves just hanging out, a group of people I like a lot and haven't seen in ages. We'd probably cook, drink, watch some BBC's Sherlock, and maybe play some Clue, but this doesn't seem nearly as exciting as the other two options. : -- Nebulous In New Jersey 49:50 - Y - Sent in by Ira Wray (who wants to know), from Yahoo Answers user Project X, who asks: How can I be more Forest Gump style? No, not being a artestic in the way gump is but by the way he wins respect. How can I be a good person like gump is and win girls? 58:33 - Housekeeping 62:17 - FY - Sent in by Christopher Cooke, from Yahoo Answers user Indian Government Sucks, who asks: How Brits can live in UK which is full of haunted house? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Unintelligible Category:Extreme Restraints Category:Ira Wray Category:Video Games